The American Academy of Audiology's second annual Academy Research Conference (ARC) 2010, entitled "In with the Old: New Research on Aging and Hearing Health," will convene April 14, 2010, the first day of the Academy's prestigious Audiology NOW!(r) Annual convention, in San Diego, California. ARC 2010 is designed to engage audiologists who want a better understanding of the latest aging research and its implications for their practices. The conference is equally designed to engage scientists who want to hear about the latest research on aging of the auditory system from a select group of researchers in this field. Doctoral students in audiology and the hearing sciences will also have the opportunity to hear and participate in these thought-provoking discussions. The elderly represent the most rapidly growing segment in the U.S. population. Understanding age-related changes to auditory and cognitive function, from the periphery to the auditory portions of the cortex, has considerable clinical significance on the audiological diagnosis and treatment of hearing loss in the elderly, which can have far-reaching consequences on their communication and quality of life. The conference's keynote address will open the discussions with a look at the demographics and risk factors associated with age-related hearing loss. The address will be followed by discussions of six critical areas related to aging and hearing health: the auditory periphery, auditory perception and hearing aids, central auditory neurobiology, clinical electrophysiology, cognition and speech perception, and cognitive factors impacting aural rehabilitation. The conference will conclude with a panel discussion that will challenge participants to look at future directions and treatments for the audiological care of the elderly. ARC 2010 reflects the Academy's ongoing commitment to fostering the accessibility and transparency of research in audiology clinical practice in areas of critical need and impact. Over 100 scientists, clinicians, and doctoral students attended the Academy's inaugural ARC 2009 on Otoacoustic Emissions, "Improving Practice through Science," which was held in conjunction with the Academy's 2009 annual convention in Dallas, Texas. Over 200 are anticipated at ARC 2010 as this research conference series continues with critical discussions on aging and hearing health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Understanding changes to auditory and cognitive function in the elderly, the most rapidly growing segment in the U.S. population, has considerable significance on diagnosis and treatment of hearing loss, which can have far-reaching consequences on communication and quality of life. This application seeks support for the Academy Research Conference 2010: In with the Old - New Research on Aging and Hearing Health which will engage audiologists and scientists in addressing this important public health area.